Josephine Caldwell
Josephine Joliet (Or known by her birth-name, Josephine Caldwell) is the strongest Power Hunter in History, having skills that are vastly stronger than even Astarte Rehema. She was a major antagonist during Chapter V of The Crystal City Saga and a re-occuring anti-hero afterwards. She is the older sister of Francesco Caldwell and Regina Caldwell as well as the aunt of Samara Tabitha Wednesday, Eliot Caldwell, Siv Reyes-Cruz, Thera Sinclaire and Katya Volkova. Personality Cold, calculating and precise yet also playful, righteous and endearing. Josephine is known for her playful personality and her incredibly well designed tricks. Often seen smiling when in the presence of friends and family, like her brother and sister. Even when she was younger she was known to fight using her brain, preferring to trick her brother's bullies into fighting each other. According to her PCU file, Josephine is described as capricious, abrupt, and snappy prior to the supposed death of her sister. The cruelty of her father and her parent's overall indifference to her siblings caused her to become independent and completely reliant on the affection of those around her. Her reliance on affection became so intense that she was willing to ignore Passion's cruelty. After acquiring her Soul Drive and the closure that came with it she significantly grows as an individual. She no longer relied on the affection of those around her and started to believe in the strength of her family and herself. Appearance Josephine is a young woman with an above average height and athletic build. Her most iconic features are her strong jawline, her bold eyebrows and the ornamented cap which is similar to a military cap. Like the other members of her family she has The Mark of Ouroboros on the nape of her neck. The Mark burns a glowing orange color when she utilizes her power hunt abilities. The mark seems to burn the area around it causing the skin next to it to the mark to peel similar to cracked paint. Her attire varies throughout her appearances, the only thing that's remained is the hat as well as a fox motif. History Chapter V - Worldwide After the fall of the Quarantine, Josephine leads the expedition into Egypt to investigate the odd phenomenon. Abilities Personal Powers Traits Acrobatic - Josephine is incredibly acrobatic, being able to climb buildings and move at incredibly speeds while doing so. Trickster - When it comes to tricks and gimmicks, Josephine absolutely is the best at playing tricks. Josephine is often laying traps while fighting then feigning a slip up or grievous mistake to trick her opponents into walking into them. Power Hunt As one of the seven power hunters around the world, Josephine uses her power hunt ability to quickly overpower foes and kill those who abuse their powers. Current - Josephine's main ability that allows her to infuse objects with Nixus. Initially the current only mimicked the effects of electricity, only being able to channel it through water, liquid or organic life forms. After training with the Power Hunt she understood that she can infuse anything with Nixus. Weaknesses Deafness - Since her power relies on communing with the Solemn December, if she cannot "hear" the paradigm, she cannot utilize her power correctly. Her power slowly fades the longer she can't hear. Water - Water is a double edged sword to Josephine. Though it can carry her power throughout it, when she is submerged within water she'll quickly lose her power over the course of five minutes. Once it is up, she can only create sparks until she can hear clearly again.